


Of strings of Fate and Destiny

by Xsaver95



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, additional tags as story progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xsaver95/pseuds/Xsaver95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you were given a chance to know who your Soul Mate is, will you take it?" "Will you take chances of knowing your past life?" For my sister and I, the answer will always be a "NO". Definitely a Fucking No. A RWBY story having Modern AU with a University Life setting. Whiterose and Bumblebee main with many side pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: "It is more like a curse than a blessing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! This will be my first RWBY fan fiction story. Honestly, I'm kinda hesitant of posting this but figures I should. So, this is a Modern AU with a University life setting so if you don't want to read or even like the story at all it is okay just to drop it. Anyway, Reviews are awesome so you can drop some.
> 
> Rated T for some curses that will happen here and there…. How to read: "Said" 'thought'
> 
> Sorry for all the mistakes and grammatical errors, some of them are plotted in purpose.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and its characters. Monty Oum (Blessed thy soul and may he be happy wherever he is) and Rooster teeth did. The Only thing that is mine in this story is the Plot and maybe some OCs if ever have.

**Prologue: "It is more like a curse than a blessing."**

"If you were given a chance to know who your Soul Mate is, will you take it?"

"Will you take chances of knowing your past life?"

For my sister and I, the answer will always be a "NO". Definitely a Fucking No.

Maybe it's because will already have these said abilities. And these abilities did nothing but just to screw our life up. Why did I say that, you ask? Well, all I can say was Fate is a cheater, Destiny is a bitch and time is fucking playful. So my immediate suggestion is do not go playing with them.

As I stare at these strings tied in my fingers I find myself feeling mixture of all emotions a human could have. Amazement, Fear, Disgust, Anger, Happiness, you name it, I feel it all just by staring at this strings.

These and another thing is the reason what made me today, maybe it's also a reason why I am right here sitting at a bench inside a park waiting for my sister and her wife, staring at nothing but all those strings that invade my vision.

"Ruby.." I heard someone called with a soft longing- like beautiful voice. I knew this voice. I remember this voice. This voice that I always wanted to forget and at the same time wanted to hear again.

She is standing there, staring at me with an expression I cannot quite decipher. I hate her. I hate this feeling I had for her. I hate her a lot and in fact this black string spiraling the red string connected to us is the proof of my hatred for all the things she did to me.

You guys might not catch drift here since you don't know the whole story yet. Well, I can tell you the story behind it with other story about all the people around me that time specially my sister's. So well, about the story, it all started with my half- sister Yang.

* * *

"Gwah!" A loud scream that reverberated their room woke the Fourteen years old Ruby Rose out of her peaceful slumber. Panicking, the young lad looked down to the one sleeping below on their bunk beds.

There was her blond older half- sister of two years gasping for air as she stared at her left arm, touching it every now and then.

"Nightmare again?" Ruby asked as she shuffled down with a pillow on hand her and sat on her sister's bed.

"Yah." The immediate response of the blond as she lie down her bed with right arm over her eyes.

Her sister always had this weird dreams and nightmares she and even Ruby, herself, cannot understand. Some of these dreams actually change their lives.

First dream that did so was about her being taught how to fight by their father in which, according to Yang, was pretty cool. This, anyway, made her sister ask their parents for a lesson about martial arts and stuffs saying it was for self defense which Ruby grudgingly agreed to be part in exchange that she and Yang will also learn weapon handling and usage.

Second was about their mother. Well, for Yang's side, step- mother. "Summer Rose" was her name and at the age of seven Yang had this nightmare about her dying. She said that a creature of Grimm killed her and described how it happened and what Summer looked like after that happened. She said about a mission, pregnant women and becoming a hero. After a year, Summer was killed on the line of her job as a real estate agent by a psychopath on loose with a pierce on her chest when she defended a pregnant woman she was having an agreement with, like how Yang described. Summer was given recognition for what she has done. These, by all means, made Yang and Ruby's childhood hard for the fact that their father became very busy on his job just to provide the siblings a things.

There are other dreams and nightmares Yang had that change their lives aside from these two but it is too many to mention it all.

"Mind if I sleep with you?" Ruby asked, eyeing the black string that suddenly appeared wrapping around her sister's right pinky finger with a green string spiraling it which, unlike the black one, was tied in a ribbon form.

"Miss sleeping with your older sister ey, Ruby? You are still a little kid." The blond teased Ruby as she shuffled closer to the wall, giving space for her little sister to lie down.

"Yang! I am but now a Fourteen years old! You hear that?! Teen! Four Teen!. So technically, I am not a kid anymore. I just thought you need someone beside you right now considering you just woke up from a nightmare." Ruby argued, lying down next to her half- sister.

"Ohh! Thank you my baby sister!" Yang hugged Ruby tightly who gave her a blow of an upper cut. Wincing a little Yang asked. "Oww… Why did you do that for?"

"I am not a baby anymore Yang! And shut it!"

"But you will always be my big baby sister."

"Yang! Stop treating me like a kid!"

"But you look like one."

"Hey! What do you even meant by that!"

A few minutes of silence occurs when Yang didn't answer her question and the sisters just stared at Ruby's bed. Ruby was the first one to break the silence as she asked "Hey Yang, it's not about cousin Pyrrha is it?"

"The Nightmare I had just now? No it is not about her."

"Mind telling me about it?"

"Well, there was a girl with a ribbon… or was it a bow..?"

"Spare me the whole details about the appearance of whoever is in your dream. Please, just some light description sis."

"Okay.. Okay.. Sorry…." Yang coughed a little, preparing herself to continue. "So, as I was saying, there was a girl with ribbon above her black hair and a guy with a mask. That.. That man cut my lovely right arm Ruby! And it feels so real!"

"Yeah?"

"But the worst part is…" Yang stared at Ruby with an unreadable expression and Ruby stared back at her with a worried look.

"What?"

"Is that I did not even wake up because of that."

"Well, then what made you wake up?"

"The man was going to kill me and the girl took the blow for me. I think it was a sword he was using since it was impaled through the girl and that was when I woke up."

"Uhmm…. Okay… To be fair, I think you dreaming Pyrrha dying was worse than what you dreamt this night."

"I don't know Ruby. I'm …. I Don't know.." Silence occurs for a while before Yang asked. "How many strings appeared?"

"Two, Black and Green colored strings. They were wrapped with each other. So, you'll feel unconditional hatred toward whoever was tied to its end when you guys meet and he or she on the other hand will feel either envy or jealousy."

"That's a really very great power you got there Ruby. You're very blessed." Yang said shifting her gaze from Ruby's bed to Ruby herself.

"You wish" Ruby scoffed. "It is more like a curse than a blessing."

"And why is that?"

"Because it tells emotions and everything Yang. And knowing the emotions of people who you met is not something you will like to look forward too. Also, it is scarier that I can successfully predict your future emotions about someone we haven't really met yet." Ruby groaned massaging her forehead.

"Oh geez, I am very sorry for waking up from dreams and nightmares just to have another few invisible strings tied at my pinky or any other fingers I have. Which is by the way, I cannot see!" Yang looked at her fingers sternly to get her point across.

"Do you think what you were dreaming about is something that is going to happened again like the other dreams you had or something that was from past lives?"

"I don't know. Not unless we find if all the people in my dreams and nightmares are real."

"They are real alright."

"How can you say so?"

"Uh… Because of the strings I can see and you were complaining about?"

"Fair point."

"Yeah.. Anyway, we should find if those monsters that you called Grimm exist, that will be something."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No…. Nope…." Ruby answered with a 'popping' sound at the end of her 'Nope'.

"You are! Come here you little red!" Yang grabbed Ruby's head and proceeds to give her a noogie.

"Oh! Yang! Ouch! Ouch! Stop it! Come on!" Ruby gasped with her feet waving around like a swimmer's and hands holding her sisters right arm struggling to break free from her sister's death grip. "Hmmppp Mmt! Yammph… cmmphh brrthhhmm.." She soon found herself face to face with her sister's well-endowed chest without her ability to breathe.

The door opening made the two halt from their tussle and stared at the new comer. "As much as I love seeing you two going on with sisterly bonding. Dou you guys have any idea what time is it?"

"Uhh.. Past Three in the morning?" Yang who was still giving Ruby's head a death grip said before laughing to the new comer awkwardly.

"Y-Ymmgphh" After successfully turning away from her sister's chest, Ruby gaspingly said "Bah! Hah! L-let go! Yang! You're c-choking me Ack!"

Releasing her death grip with a wrong calculation ending with a loud thud does not take a genius to guess that Yang sends her sister sprawled at the floor. She and the new comer stared at Ruby who was now in sitting position, rubbing her bruised head and then her hut backside.

"Ouch… Oh…" Ruby stared back at the new comer who in term raised an eyebrow on her. "Oh.. H-hey dad!" She grinned awkwardly then glared at Yang who's scratching the back of her head grinning back at her with a sorry grin.

"It's still One in the morning and you girls have classes later at Eight. So, please girls, get back to bed and sleep." Their dad sighed while pleadingly gazing at them.

"Okay Dad!" The sisters said scrambling back to their sleeping position.

Walking next to the girls bed, their father asked. "Oh.. Ruby? Why are you sleeping at your sister's bed?"

"Uhh.. I just want to?"

"And here I thought you're a teenager already." This statement of their father earned a laugh from Yang who immediately groan in pain with Ruby's elbow making contact with her stomach.

"Yang just had a nightmare so I figure that she might want someone beside her."

"And that's very noble of you my little cuddle bunny- Oww!" Yang said teasingly earning her another elbow on her stomach. "That hurts you know."

"Good!"

"Aw.. Just admit it already Ruby. You still cannot sleep without your older sister by your side. Without me." Yang grinned.

"First, I have only one older sister and that's you. Second, I have been sleeping on my own bed there past six years! Third, I – "

"Okay okay! Stop! Stop! Girls, let us just sleep." Kissing the two at forehead their father left the room after saying "Goodnight to you too."

"Goodnight dad!" The two said.

A few minutes later, Yang called again. "Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Last week, I dreamt of you admitting to College together with me. That's all! Goodnight." With that Yang turned her back to Ruby who started asking questions.

"What?! Yang?! Wait! Hey! What do you mean? Come on!"

* * *

**= Days later/ Signal high School =  
**

Having an Intelligence Quotient of above 150 made Ruby and her half- sister Yang to get bored at school easily and it made them do many kinds of things. Her sister always cut classes and sometimes goes on a drag race in the middle of the day and this is the reason Yang barely made it to the list of people graduating this year. Ruby, on the other hand, find some fun things she can do while at school.

So this is why a nagging feeling made Ruby stopped her way to their school's faculty office. A few minutes ago her name was broadcaster to the whole campus stating that she was needed. This made her mind go frenzy while asking herself what did she do these past few days.

Oh, yes. She remembered one.

She was the one that throw a bucket full of Sodium mixed with potassium at their school swimming pool last week. In her defense, it sated her curiosity and it was their chemistry class. Their teacher ask them to do a research on how an alkali metal react on water using their chemistry lab but for Ruby who already know what it can do, a cup of water is not nearly as exciting as a pool dump with an alkali metals. This made the whole school alarmed for the loud explosion it occurs. Thankfully, the teachers cannot identify the person caused for Ruby herself hack the school's security cameras.

Ah.. There was another one.

She also hacked their schools system giving everyone additional credits while she was in their IT class. Ruby finished all the works and studies their IT teacher asked them to do and she was getting bored already so she bypassed all security system their school has and hack the whole system itself and gave out free credits. She laughed for the school did not even know what she did after 2 days. Anyway, the system is back and running now and all the credits she gave out was erased so no harm done.

There was also an incident about a tiny robot that cannot be fixed stated by Robotics Club President so Ruby took the liberty to fix it herself adding some special features that allows the controller to have a vision so it can be controlled without him in field. She then grinningly gave it back to the naughty boys of Robotics club who Ruby think will cause trouble. Days later, their school newspaper proven that what Ruby had thought really did happen. The boys got caught peeping at girls locker room using the said robot and were given a month long detention which she also nearly had but thankfully the Robotics Club President itself proven her not so innocent innocence stating that she only help fixing the robot and it is not her fault.

There were many more things Ruby had done this school semester and it's clearly not to talk out too. She thought that it'll not give her any punishment for they didn't know the one who did it. So she just grimaced and continues to walk forward. 'You cannot do anything for all the things you've already done anyway.' She thought.

Knocking the door, she peek at the room and gulped as all the teacher's eyes was on her. "Uhh.. Hi.." What the next thing she saw was shocking for all the teacher were laughing and congratulating her.

"Congratulations Ms. Rose!"

"Who would've thought! Congratulations kid!" And so a series of congratulatory message was said.

"Uh… Thank.." Ruby smiles with her inner thought panicking. 'What did I do?! What in the Freaking hell did I do?!"

"Oh! Ms. Rose, please proceed to the Principal's office, there is a surprise for you and don't mind these guys. Oh! And your father was there too" A female teacher said smiling.

Ruby's panicking mind had gone to more haywire as the word 'Surprise' slipped out of the teacher's mouth. She thought of the worst. 'Oh man! What surprise?! A Surprise Detention? A Surprise Expulsion? What kind of Surprise!?' this was her thoughts while she walked toward the principal's office and slipped in.

There she meet four people Their school Principal, her father, which is by the way, one of the teachers in Signal, a female blondie with glasses and white- haired man in all green attire wearing a spectacles.

"Oh! There she is! Ms. Rose, sit down here." The principal gestured to where her father was sitting a while ago. "I'll be out for a while since this has nothing to do with me now."

"Ruby, These people wants to talk to you about something. I need to go to my class but I'll be sure to talk to you afterwards." Her father said and with a kiss, he left.

"Ohh… Uhhmmm.. Hi!" Ruby greeted the two.

"So, Ruby Rose. You have such an unusual eyes." The man in green said.

"Oh.. thanks?"

"I would like to know where and how did you learn this?" The woman took a scroll out and began to play a video that made Ruby's eyes popped out and jaws dropped way down to the ground.

The video was taken while Ruby was sitting in front of a monitor with binary numbers and syntaxes and some hard to understand programming codes she applied when she was giving out free credits.

"How did you.." Ruby stuttered.

"Oh.. You see Ms. Rose, we have been eyeing you for quite a long time now. I suppose, Five months. It is after you register to our Website and aced the online entrance exam. After that, you also aced and perfected the tests I asked your professors to give you as your Final term exam, which is by the way, we used as an entrance exam."

"Okay. I.. I learned it all by myself using different IT and computer engineering books. Ah.. anyway, how did you know if ever I did cheat or not on that online entrance exam?"

"Do you know who am I Ms. Rose?"

"You're Headmaster Ozpin of University of Remnant."

"Ms. Rose, My University is the college every aspiring, hardworking, talented, studious and genius students ever wanted to study where." The Blond woman said.

"I know that already sir."

"So you may already know that we always have the new technologies and all so it was easy to know when an online examinees were cheating or not."

"I always wanted to study at your University. It is my dream.. Well, aside from being a famous scientist slash engineer slash architect slas-"

"Okay Ms. Rose.. We got you." The woman sighed adjusting her spectacles.

Mr. Ozpin looked at the woman who stared back at him, sighing and nodding. He then asked Ruby while smiling. "Do you really want to study at my University?"

"More than ever.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's it! The prologue is now finished! I do hope you like it. And Again, I am sorry for all the people who had a trouble with my grammatical errors.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to drop comments.
> 
> Preview:
> 
> "I'm so glad to study with you Sister!"
> 
> "What are you Doing?!"
> 
> "Welcome to Beacon..…"


	2. Ch1: "Oh wow.. Compare to this, Signal is nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! This will be the first chapter of this fan fiction. Let just start this chapter since I don't have anything to say...
> 
> Rated T for some curses that will happen here and there…. How to read: "Said" 'thought'
> 
> Sorry for all the mistakes and grammatical errors, some of them were plotted in purpose.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and its characters. Monty Oum (Blessed thy soul and may he be happy wherever he is) and Rooster teeth did. The Only thing that is mine in this story is the Plot and maybe some OCs if ever I have.

 

_Previously:_

_"You're Headmaster Ozpin of University of Remnant."_

_"Ms. Rose, My University is the college every aspiring, hardworking, talented, studious and genius students ever wanted to study where." The Blond woman said._

_"I know that already sir."_

_"So you may already know that we always have the new technologies and all so it was easy to know when an online examinees were cheating or not."_

_"I always wanted to study at your University. It is my dream.. Well, aside from being a famous scientist slash engineer slash architect slas-"_

_"Okay Ms. Rose.. We got you." The woman sighed adjusting her spectacles._

_Mr. Ozpin looked at the woman who stared back at him, sighing and nodding. He then asked Ruby while smiling. "Do you really want to study at my University?"_

_"More than ever.."_

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Oh wow.. Compare to this, Signal is nothing."**

"Then we'll see you this coming academic year Ms. Rose." This made Ruby's eyes widen in shock and anticipation.

"Seriously?" She asked staring still at Ozpin with disbelief.

"Seriously Ms. Rose." Ozpin sighed while nodding, telling the young lad that he was not joking.

"Seriously?!" Ruby asked again. This time, the question directed to the blond woman behind Ozpin.

"Seriously." The woman frowned and said. "And here I thought that this girl is a genius. How can you say so when she clearly cannot even understand the things you've said Ozpin?" She then added.

"She's just surprise Glinda."

"You're Glinda Goodwitch?! Oh my fucking God! You're Glinda Goodwitch?!" Ruby cursed animatedly, earning a glare from the staid woman. "As in the world's engineering prowess Glinda Goodwitch!? Oh fucking Christ on a Stick! Can I have your autograph?"

"Mind your language young lady. I do not condone speaking such foul words. If I will be a professor of yours, I will surely grade your conduct with a Four."

"Oh! Sorry. Anyway, what does it feels like to be the most sought engineer worldwide? Please tell me. And. In addition, what is the major difference between all branches of engineering like? Civil to you know, the most complex branch of engineering. Did you really studied and learned 10 branches of engineering?"

"Later. Later and I only studied and majored two branches of engineering. I don't know where you ever heard of me being the engineering prowess but I don't like that title and I didn't earn it."

"Ah Com–"

"Oh, your questions will be answered when you apply for engineering major Ms. Rose." With that, Glinda left.

"Well then, again, see you next scholastic year Ms. Rose."

"You're really serious?" Ruby's grin turned to grimace in the instance she remembered that she is still on her second year in High School. "Wait! I'm really acceleratin-" She paralyzed in disbelief after caught Ozpin's fingers.

Mr. Ozpin just smiled before he left.

The sound of the door closing snap Ruby out of stupor and she whined to no one. "Wait! How about the rest of my high school years?! My Diploma and all?! How about my friends?! Arrghh!"

'How can that be?' Remembering what she saw on Ozpin's fingers, Ruby thought afterwards.

* * *

**=Later days/ actually, a day after Yang's Graduation Ceremony=**

Ruby was grinning awkwardly as Yang hugged her "I can't believe my little sister is going to Remnant University with me."

"Please stop. You've been hugging me these past few days for the same reason." Ruby sighed as she tapped her sister's shoulder, urging her to let go.

"But it's incredible! I'm so glad to study with you sister!"

They looked around their room and settled their eyes on the boxes of their belongings littering around. "I still can't believe that we need to spend our summer vacation in school dormitory.".

"Well, we do need to get familiarized and accustomed to the university ground and it will also help us not to get homesick easily when academic year started." Yang said stacking another book to one of her boxes.

"Why does it have to be in an Island?" Ruby grumbled as she started playing her game at their PC again.

"Ask the headmaster himself." Yang said before she turned to Ruby who started another round of game with her online playing buddies. "Hey! What about packing?" she asked.

"Damn it! Guys, I need backup right now. Backdooring didn't work." Ruby said through her headset, practically ignoring her sister. She started hitting the keyboard and clicking the mouse a few times.

" _Are you kidding?!"_ A sceptic sounding male voice greeted Ruby back as one of her party member grunt in frustration. " _Sorry Red, I'm with Blessed right now. We're doing the kill lane."_

" _Yeah, sorry Red. Can you hold it on your own for just a minute?"_ Another voice rang and this time it was a girl having the username 'Blessed'.

"I think I can." Ruby said, her fingers started hitting the keyboard quicker as her eyes darted around. She grimaced on the thing she saw and started clicking the mouse much faster than before. "Dang it guys! 2 more champions arrived! I cannot hold for a minute now. Can someone help!"

" _Where the hell is Noble when she was needed?!" another grunt came from the first responder._

" _Oh! Sorry for doing the babysitting work with the noob of a team mate we have Rain."_ A new voice popped up. _"He's doing a leaching on me right now. I'm expecting something from him."_

" _Leave the noob! Red needs backup, go to her position!"_

"Shit guys! I am in Yellow bar now! Stop fighting already and give me support! I only have 3 pots left." Ruby gritted her teeth as she continues to hit her keyboard. "Got the first kill but still needs help here!"

" _Incoming Red! I am also a seconds away! Don't worry!"_

"What?! Damn, another one."

" _For the Fucking sake! I got nailed guys, but the kill lane is successful. Blessed will be joining you seconds after."_ Ruby heard Rain said.

" _Scratch that Rain! Eleven minions here are mobbing me. Ah! Come on!"_ Ruby heard a few shufflingbefore she got the words _"Sorry guys. I got killed by the minions."_

Few seconds after, Ruby stared at the screen of their monitor with words telling her she died. Sighing, she told her party member. "I became a martyr."

" _Noble!"_ The duo of Rain and Blessed whined.

" _Sorry! I got myself busy with two minions."_

Ruby stared at the screen as she watched the game unfold. She grinned when her party member named 'Noble' killed the champion who killed her character. "Oh! Come on! Is this game a lost cause?" Ruby grumbled as she watched Noble nuked by the last enemy's champion.

" _Woah! Where did that come from?"_ Ruby heard Blessed asked as she watch the enemy's champion got sheeped. The screen of her computer displayed a "You Win".

"Noble! Man, you are cool! This is what you've been expecting from blondie?!" Ruby asked.

" _Yeah! Now we got our self a carry!"_

" _Hey, that's a rhyme. Anyway, I'm not a noob you know."_ A voice said.

Ruby laughed then stared at another blue string appeared and tied itself in her finger. 'Oh cool! I got myself a friend.' She has been playing this online game for a while now and her usual party members were Rain, Noble and Blessed. She believed that she had a neutral relationship with Rain and Blessed for the first time they played the strings she got from those two were white. However, for Noble, their relationship was more of Neutrality and respect. Even though she held a deep respect to the girl, Noble herself did not hold any feelings for her. Thus, two entwined strings appeared on her left middle finger the first time they played together, one was white and the other was yellow.

Thinking about strings brought Ruby back to the time she encounter the headmaster of Remnant University. 'How can someone do-' A loud coughing broke Ruby out of her train of thoughts.

"Ahem! Ruby.." another voice was heard by Ruby who immediately turned around to meet her father's gaze. Behind him, Ruby noted, was Yang who's now just taping the boxes of her belongings.

"Oh! Hi dad!" Ruby grinned.

"I do believe that you're not done with packing yet. Finish it already." Her father commanded.

"Yes dad." She obliged, turning back to the computer screen, she told her party members. "Sorry guys got to go. I still need to do something." With that, she logged out and turned the computer off.

"Sis, need help?" Yang asked.

"Yes please.." Ruby grumbled as she put her clothes on a box.

* * *

**= A day later=**

"Here we are!" Yang yelled to the open sea while laughing like a child. "Oh! Look! Look! Ruby we're near the docks!" She said leaning forward the railing and pointing at the docks. "Oh! Oh! That's a Lighthouse!"

"Sis!" Ruby whined as she face- palmed on her sister's childlike antics. "I know what a lighthouse looks like." She was beginning to get shy from all the stares her sister gets from what she was doing.

"Oh, chill, I've only done that cause you look like you're about to cry in nervous." Yang said snickering.

"No I'm not." Ruby frowned.

"Hey! Stop with the frown already and be happy. With you accelerating to college, everyone will think you're the bee's knees." Yang pinched her sister's cheeks, curving Ruby's face to make out a smile.

Slapping her sister's hands, Ruby rubbed her cheeks while saying, "Okay look, I don't want to be the bee's knees. I don't want to become any kind of bees and especially not a knee."

"What's with you? You're supposed to be all giddy and happy."

"Of course I am excited but not that happy. I got move two years ahead and left my friends behind. I don't want to people to think I'm special." Ruby muttered staring at the ship's deck.

"Look, they may or may not think you're special but you're always be my so extraordinary little sister." Yang said and hugged Ruby.

"Yang." Ruby smiled. "I'm the only sister you have."

"I know." Ruby heard Yang stated. "Now, Look at the view sis, it's' Yangtastic' isn't it?" And she's back to being the old Yang Ruby always knew. With this, the youngest rolled her eyes. "Hey, laugh a little. That is a good pun. Admit it!"

"Grphh.. Blech.." A few seconds of sisterly bonding was disrupted by an intriguing sound. Looking at the direction of the noise, they saw a young man at the stern, emptying his stomach.

"Well, I guess the view wasn't for everyone." Yang said.

"Well, it was a nice moment while it lasted."

"Hmm.. Wonder who we're going to meet."

"Uhh.. I just hope they're better than vomit boy."

Minutes later, they walked out of the ship and the two stared in awe at the huge school building in front of them.

"Oh wow.. Compare to this, Signal is nothing." Yang remarked.

The university was huge and it was literally the whole island they were stepping in. There were many buildings, which probably for different majors as shat the siblings thought. Some of the said buildings created like ones of medieval period and some are modern in design. There was a huge courtyard and pool. You can also hear the sound system blared from distance as it report the mid day school news.

"Yeah.. Wait! Isn't that the famous historian? He's teaching here? I need to talk to him."Ruby giddily said, pointing at a man from far away. Yang just stared at her with an eyebrow raised as she continued naming people who are 'famous' in her term. Before she even left, Ruby found someone she, again, knew. "Ah! That is the architect of the tallest building ever builds! She's gre-" Ruby grinned and said. "Look! They are soul mates! I wanted to know if they really an item!"

_"To all the Freshman Students please report to the auditorium for the opening ceremony."_ Yang heard someone said using the sound system as her sister continue to squealed in delight.

"Okay, easy there little sister." Yang grabbed her sister's hoodie, dragging her away before she can even run to whoever she wanted to talk to."We still have a opening ceremony to attend to."

"I know, but can we ditch it? I mean, come on." Ruby whined while leaning unto Yang.

"You know what? If you continue like this, I'm leaving you behind."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Welp, I will now. My friends are here so tatta." Yang, waving her right hand at Ruby, left with a bunch of people.

Ruby was using Yang's stature as leverage when she was dragged by her a while ago. Now that it is gone, Ruby toppled backward, hitting a few cases and boxes.

"What are you doing?!" A girl with a white haired asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Ow.. ow... ah.. Sorry."

"Sorry? Do you have any Idea what damage you would've caused?" Whitey said as she took one of the cases lying on the ground. Opening it, she shoved one of the contents to Ruby's face. "Look! This case contains different gadgets created by Schnee Technology. Some of them aren't even in the market yet. Do you know how much all of these costs?"

"Uhmm.." Ruby's eyes darted around in embarrassment as many people started staring at them. 'Why do you even need too many gadgets in hand?' she thought.

"Ah!" Whitey shrieked, closing the case, she proceed to open another. "My perfume." She happily took it.

"Perfume?" Ruby asked eyeing the girl in disbelief. 'What the heck? Seriously? For a perfume?'

"Yes! Do you know how much this caused? It's worth a thousand lien!" Whitey, again, shoved it on Ruby's face.

"Why did you even buy something that's so expensive?" Ruby asked while rubbing her nose.

"Do you know who am I?"

Having a sensitive nose, Ruby tends to sneeze more often and, right now, she's trying not to. The conversation was drove to the back of her head and her focus changed to preventing herself to sneeze in front of the girl and others.

"Hey! Are you even listening? What are you? Brain dead? Answer me dunce!" Whitey asked as she shoved the perfume more to Ruby's face.

"Achoo!" Ruby sneezed in front of the girl.

The perfume was thrown in surprise and rolled on the ground with no damage on the bottle. Black-haired girl who was reading a book picked it up.

The girl sighed and proceeded to join the two.

"This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about! You dunce!"

"I'm really sorry. Okay princess? " Ruby said in mild irritation. "If you didn't shove it on my face I would've not sneeze."

"Heiress actually." The black haired girl said, "She's Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee technology, one of the leading companies in term of innovation."

"Oh! Some recognition! Finally!"

"The same company infamous for labour force and questionable business partners." Black-haired smiled. This made Ruby giggled and Whitey mad.

"Oh! Give me that!" Whitey grabbed the perfume out of the black-haired hand and left.

"I promise to make it up to you!" Ruby called as she watched whitey left. "Hey thank yo-" She turned to the black-haired who was now many steps away from her. Sighing she said to no one. "So much for first day."

"Well that was something else." Ruby heard a familiar voice called. Looking around, she met a red-haired female's face. "Pyrrha!" She greeted recognizing the girl to be her cousin.

"Hey there Ruby. Having your rough first day huh? How's it going?"

"Fine, before Yang left me and that happened." Ruby looked around before asking. "Do you know where the auditorium is?"

"Yeah, it's this way. Come on, I'll lead you." With that, the two started walking.

A moment of silence occurs for a while before Ruby decided to break it by asking. "How'd you even know where it was?"

"I've been here for two days now. You do remember that Sanctum's graduation is earlier than signal's, right?"

"Ah. Now that you think about it, Sanctum also has early summer vacation."

'Not to mention, early school start. Why are you here anyway?"

"Got move 2 years ahead. Why aren't you the same?"

"I, kind of, focus on club participation and neglected my studies. I barely graduated because of my absences."

"So much for having an IQ of a genius. You're just like Yang."

"Hey, at least I'm not using it for naughty things unlike you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Did you think I don't know that you're the reason behind Signal's pool destruction?"

"How did you know that?"

"Oh. It was well- known to every school there is and when I heard about it, the first thing I thought was you." Pyrrha stopped and stared at the huge building ahead. "Here we are."

"Where did you sleep for the past few days?" Ruby asked as they enter the room.

The auditorium was sound proofed inside out and can hold a thousand of students. The stage was huge with two large LED screen on both sides enabling the students seated far away to see the happenings and there were large stereos placed at the upper corners of the room.

"Here. Freshmen cannot use the dorms yet. There will be a Sorting tomorrow."

"Sorting?"

"Hey guys! Pyrrha, Ruby!" They heard Yang's voice. Looking around, they saw Yang waving and pointing at the seats next to her. "Come! I save you a spot."

"Hey Yang!" Pyrrha greeted back after they joined Yang. "How have you been?"

"Great! What did you and Ruby talked about?" Yang asked while the two sat.

"Oh. The sorting thing."

"What sorting thing?"

"Uh.. The freshmen will apply to the dorm they like. That's what all I know right now but they said we'll be doing much more just to get in a dorm." Pyrrha said. "You guys should enlist yourself to Dorms too."

"But what if you're not accepted to the dorm you choose?"

"There are four dorms here, Beacon, Haven, Atlas and Shade. If you were not accepted on your first choice, you can always apply to the others. And if you were not accepted on all of the dorms, then you'll have to rent at the island's market place."

"We have a market place here?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. Somewhere you can buy things you want. But it was on the other side of the island so, transportation is needed."

"Oh goodie. It's a right decision to bring my motorcycle here." Yang said.

"So, what dorm did you enlist your name?" Ruby asked.

"Oh. Beacon Dormitory. Tell you what, it was huge and has a cool architectural design. The dorm master is only a second year and she is kind too! You guys will like it there." Pyrrha said grinning at the two.

"Cool! Let's try it later." Yang exclaimed in excitement. "Anyway, how's your first day going little sister?" she asked Ruby who was now grumbling with arms crossed on chest.

"You mean, since you ditched me and I exploded?"

"Exploded? Meltdown already?"

"Yang it's not literally exploded 'exploded'. She just sneezed.." Pyrrha said snickering. "On the face of a Schnee."

"Really?"

"Yes! I trip over that Schnee girl's luggage and then she yelled at me. And then I sneeze and the she yelled again and I just wish for her to stop yelling at me." Ruby grumbled as started scratching the back of her head in annoyance. "I started feeling awful afterwards!"

"You!" A voice came from behind.

"Oh God it's happening again!" Ruby exclaimed in surprise as she cling at Pyrrha's jacket.

There, behind Ruby, seated an annoyed looking Weiss Schnee who said. "Be thankful you didn't do any damage to my gadgets and to my bottle of perfume!"

"Oh my god you really did sneezed." Yang commented. "Oh! Now that I remember it, I dreamt of a happening like this. Moreover, Ruby literally exploded. There was some fire and I think some Ice and lightning."

"What?! And why didn't you tell me?"

"Hello? How was I supposed to know that it will really happen?"

"On your dreams numbering of one to ten, eight of it literally happened." Pyrrha answered.

"Weiss! It was an accident all right! I didn't mean for it to happen." Ruby said and a piece of paper was shoved on her face. "What's this?"

"Guidelines about Schnee Technology products." Weiss said as Ruby took the pamphlet from her. "You said you wanted to make up for it right? Then read this and don't ever talk to me again."

"Why do you bring to many gadgets anyway?" Pyrrha asked in mild confusion.

"I help testing the efficiency and efficacy. I will return it afterwards with the notes of its effectiveness. So it cannot be 'damaged'." Weiss answered emphasizing the word 'Damage' while glaring at Ruby.

"Look, uhh, It sounds like you guys just got off with a wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends?" Yang suggested.

"You're right sis!" Ruby agreed. She cleared out her throat and extended a hand on Weiss. "Hello Weiss. The name's Ruby. Want to hang out? We ca-"

"No." Weiss' immediate response was.

The four went silent awkwardly and waited for the ceremony to start.

After a good thirty minutes wasted for an Opening ceremony, Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha found their selves, standing in front of a huge building that looks like it was created at the medieval period. Circling around the building, they came across the backyard full of equipment and courts.

"You are right Pyr. We might enjoy ourselves here." Yang stated.

"Can I quote what Yang said a while ago?" Ruby asked, still staring at the building in front.

"You can.."

" 'Oh wow.. Compare to this, Signal is nothing.' "

"Let's go already. You haven't seen the inside yet." Pyrrha laughed as they continue their trek. They stopped at the Dorm master's booth.

"Oh, freshmen?" A overly confident voice said. There, standing few meters away from them was a short brown haired teenage girl wearing a dark-brown beret and aviator sunglasses.

'Wearing beret and sunglasses inside the dormitory? Is that even legal?' the sisters' thought.

"Oh hi Adel!" Pyrrha greeted. "Guys, this is Coco Adel, an upperclassman and the Dorm's co-master." She introduced. "And Adel, this is Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, my cousins, they're half-sisters."

"Well then" Taking off her aviator sunglasses, she greeted extending a hand. "Welcome to beacon."

"Nice to meet you too Coco." Yang grinned taking and shaking the hand extended."Mind telling me where you buy those glasses? Mine's got destroyed a while ago."

"I'm going to shopping for clothes later. Want to join me?"

"Heck yeah!"

Coco smirked as she shakes hands with Ruby and said. "Nice to meet you kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Ruby whined, retrieving her hands. She noticed the strings tied on her left middle finger that made her grin. She stared at Coco and asked. "You're playing League of Legends right? You are the user named Noble, right? Nice to meet you team mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there is your chapter 1. Hope you still like where this story was going. Anyway, try finding out who are Ruby's playing buddies. One of them was named already.
> 
> Oh! Before I forgot, additional genre of this story is Supernatural. You already know why.
> 
> Again, sorry for all grammar mistakes and all.
> 
> Feel free to comment.
> 
> Preview:
> 
> "Wait.. What initiation?!"
> 
> "You have got to be kidding me."
> 
> "Keep quiet you dunce."
> 
> "Why does I feel like there's something wrong with the pairings?"
> 
> "Yeah I feel sorry for myself too."


	3. Chapter 2: “Such Misfortune...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T for some curses that will happen here and there…. How to read: "Said" 'thought'
> 
> Sorry for all the mistakes and grammatical errors, some of them were plotted in purpose.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and its characters. Monty Oum (Blessed thy soul and may he be happy wherever he is) and Rooster teeth did. The Only thing that is mine in this story is the Plot and maybe some OCs if ever I have.

_Previously:_

_“Nice to meet you too Coco.” Yang grinned taking and shaking the hand extended.”Mind telling me where you buy those glasses? Mine’s got destroyed a while ago.”_

_“I’m going to shopping for clothes later. Want to join me?”_

_“Heck yeah!”_

_Coco smirked as she shakes hands with Ruby and said. “Nice to meet you kid.”_

_“I’m not a kid anymore!” Ruby whined, retrieving her hands. She noticed the strings tied on her left middle finger that made her grin. She stared at Coco and asked. “You’re playing League of Legends right? You are the user named Noble, right? Nice to meet you team mate.”_

* * *

 

Chapter 2: “Such Misfortune...”

Ruby was aggravated, wait scratch that. She was mad. Being lost inside the largest forest in their university’s premise while finding whatever relics their Dorm co-master wants is not really something to be happy about – especially if the said quest happens in the middle of the night with the moon and the flickering flashlight on her hand was her only means of light and companionship.

“Yang!! Yang!!” She screamed, busy finding her sister while praying to God that she may not encounter anyone. ‘Please make Yang be my partner. Please make Yang be my partner.’ She thought as she ran. She, then, began to daydream whoever her partner will be. ‘This is bad. This is bad! What if Yang partnered up with someone already? Hmm... Well there’s Pyrrha’ she smiled. ‘I’ve known her for years and she’s my cousin. We will surely have a great partnership.’ Then she frowns while thinking. ‘But she agreed to partner up with Whitey. Oh! There was Jaune.’ She smiled again before sighing in worry ‘He’s nice and funny but I don’t think he’s an athlete or even has brains. Hey! There was also that black haired girl! Wait scratch that! I don’t know anything about her.’

So engrossed with her thoughts Ruby did not see a hanging branch sticking up on her path she was running. ‘Snap’ the sound of her head hitting the said branch. Seconds later, she found herself staring at the twinkling starts at the sky with imaginary little wolfs circling around and a throbbing pain growing in her head. “Aghh! Damn it! I think I might have a concussion!” she squirmed while trying to ease the pain she was feeling. Standing up and ignoring the ache she felt, she resume on running again. This time, she focused her mind on the path she was sprinting.

‘Fuck it! I should be sleeping with god damn beautiful dreams right now or playing League of Legends with the others instead of this. Damn that Coco and damn the Beacon’s tradition. Now that I remember, there should be a huge event for LoL players this evening.  Again, damn Coco for hogging all the glory and items! Now, I need to do a thing for her! Why did I even accept that challenge?’ She cannot really blame Coco for this because it was already a tradition. What made her mad at the said sophomore was that she is the reason for it being a midnight quest. This of course, made her miss their daily evening games and even the most awaited event for all the players. So, grumbling while running, all Ruby can see around her was darkness, trees, bushes, little animals, white figure and trees agai - wait, white figure? She skidded to stop but she was seconds too late.

A loud crashing sound reverberated in the forest before flapping of wings can be heard as birds, bats and whatever kind of flying animals decided to leave the said part of the forest where the sound came from.

“Oh damn it!” Curses Ruby as she groaned in pain as she gasped for air. “A while ago it was my face that was hurting, now it’s my body. Can’t life get any worse than this?” she muttered under breathe.  Nevertheless, she admitted that her face landed on a soft pillow like thing that makes her want to succumb to sleep. ‘This is a nice pillow. I could sleep here. Let’s sleep.’

“Ugh. That hurts.” Before she can even take a nap, Ruby heard her pillow groaned before it said “Get of you dunce!”

Lifting her head, the first thing she saw was blue, light blue and the first thing she thought was sky, colour of the sky. ‘Wait, the figure I saw was white not blue.’  Then, she noticed a scar, a scar that reminded her of someone. “Okay, I stand corrected. Well shit..” Ruby said smiling awkwardly at the twitching eyes of her so-called pillow.

“I said get off!” an uppercut landed on Ruby’s chin forcing her into sitting position. “Oww! Why’d you do that Whitey?” She grudgingly asked the woman who was now standing few meters away from her with hand folded on chest.

“You really are brain dead! Did you even hear what I say before staring at me like an idiot you are? And my name is Weiss not Whitey so stop calling me that.”

‘Did I do something that might have anger whoever the God sitting on the golden throne in heaven to give me such a crappy day?’ Ruby thought as she groans.

“Such Misfortune...” she muttered. ‘At least Yang is suffering the same thing.’

Okay.. Okay..  Let us rewind the day starting from what happened after Ruby’s meeting with her Dorm Co- master who in turn is also her playing buddy to know all her misfortune for the day.

* * *

 

= Flashback =

“Ohh! I have played with many people now. So who are you in them?” Coco asked with an eyebrow up.

“RedCloak111. We played yesterday remember?” Ruby asked, giddily waiting for Coco’s answer. For her, it is a special event to meet face to face with someone you work with, even if the said work is only on online games. Maybe because a meeting like this is an unusual occurrence.

Coco stared at the distance for a while just to look like she was thinking. “Red? As in the martyr?” she questioned.

“What the heck?! Was that all you remembered about me? The time I became a martyr? How about when I became your saviour after your nearly defeat by three champions? Or how about when I get a killing spree after killing four champions?” Ruby face palmed as she stared at an amused Coco while groaning in disbelief. Putting both hands on Coco’s shoulder, she began to shake the said elder. “We’re party mate back then!”  

“First, get your hands off of me. Second, it’s not killing spree when you have four kills, it’s called Rampage and third because I don’t really care who I party with.” Coco said neutrally as she swatted the dust on her shoulder.

“Hey! We are the only party you have! You even wait for us to online!” Ruby whined.

“Exactly.” Coco said while putting on her aviator glasses.

“Wait! Do you know, there is a large event this evening! I heard it’s an international ladder match, elimination series.” Ruby said in excitement, successfully changing the topic. “Oh! I can have a new skin for Hecarim!”

“Yeah right, let us see if who will have many different types ‘killing spree’ between the two of us.” Coco challenged.

“Of course, that would be me.” Ruby proudly declared, thumping her chest in act of confidence.

“Not so fast kid for that would be I not you.” Coco folded her arms on chest with a mocking look on face as she stared at Ruby. ”And aside from bragging rights, who ever win can have one request that the loser need to abide. How about that for a bet?” She added taking the challenge to a new level.

“Then we have a deal!” Ruby accepted with a hand waiting for a handshake that Coco took to seal their deal.

“So ummm... Sorry to intrude but are you guys finished, because we still have to do something here?” Pyrrha butted in. She and Yang was watching at the sideline as the party mate started began talking and challenging each other. They just stood there, waiting and watching.

“Yeah, Pyrrs kind of right, considering that we still have not wrote ourselves in the list of people trying to enter this dorm and we didn’t even know what will happen afterwards.” Yang said leaning at wall behind her and Pyrrha.

“Write your name and scroll number at the paper there.” Coco said while pointing at papers sitting on a desk. She watched as Ruby took the liberty to write her and her sister’s name and scroll number.  “Then, like I said to Nikos, wait for us to call you. However, you guys will not wait so long.... Why are you looking at me like that? Having a problem with me?”

Yang stared at Coco with a look of contortion, as if she was thinking about something, before smiling like how a bright sun does. “There is an initiation that will be happening huh. Is it this afternoon? Oh! This is so yangcinating.” she said, meeting an awkward silence accompanied by a creaking sound from cicadas outside the room’s opened window. “Guys? Tell me, I’m correct right?”

"Wait.. What initiation?!" Ruby exclaimed in confusion. She looked at Pyrrha who just shrugged at her looking equally confused, to Coco who is staring at Yang with her hands on her aviator glasses which is lying at the tip of her nose then to Yang whose eyes were darting in different direction, refusing to look at anyone’s eyes.

 “Where did you get the information about an initiation?” Coco blurted out for she knew that going through initiation before being qualified to admit to dorms was supposed to be a secret to all freshmen. It was an oath from all Dorms users and non-dorms users to keep the initiation as a secret.

“Ahh!!!.. Eh... Umm.... uhhh...” Yang darted her eyes anywhere aside from the three as she formulate an answer to the said question. “I just thought that there would be. Considering you, people only asked for our name and scroll number then you should need some form of plan in sorting out who will stay and who will not.” Yang said in an asking matter as she grinned awkwardly. ‘Damn it! Why am I not good at last minute lie construction? That was a crappy one.’ She thought.

“So, between your knack of knowing things and your terrible pun, which do you want to tackle first because I don’t know where to start?” Coco said accepting the terrible lie Yang just formulated.

“W- with my puns?” Yang sighed as she thought that she had escaped such an awkward moment.

“It’s horrifying. Wait.. Is there any word for something that’s more sickening than going to the Ninth circles of hell?” Looking at the occupants of the room, Coco waited for an answer but none came. “None? Okay.” She, then, turned her stare back to Yang who smiled at her. “Do not ever, and I mean EVER, tell puns in my presence again. Copy that?” she irritably stated emphasizing the second ‘ever’ she said.

“Yes ma’am!” Yang said firmly as she saluted at Coco like a military women.

“You should be at Atlas Dormitory, not here.” Coco scoffed at Yang’s antic. “At ease soldier.”

“Coco, what’s happening here?” A voice from a new comer called. She has a long brown hair and eyes. She was holding a stack of papers as she came in and placed it at a desk.

“Ah! Velvet, these guys were just trying out on the dorm.” Coco said as she greeted the new comer. “Guys, this is Velvet Scarlatina the Beacon’s dorm master, Velvet, you already know Pyrrha right?” After she saw a nod coming from Velvet, she resumed “These are her cousins, the blonde is Yang Xiao Long and the red jacket is Ruby Rose.”

“Hey!” Ruby whined as Coco introduced her as the unzipped red hooded Harrington jacket she was wearing. She winced when Coco stared at her with an annoyed look.

“Nice to meet you.” Velvet timidly greeted as she waved her left hand a little.

“Okay back to the topic.” Coco said.

“What topic?” Velvet asked as she became confused to what was going on. Freshmen only need to write their name and scroll number then the first step is done, they do not need to stay for a long time at the dorm master’s booth so she was questioning what topic they need to talked about inside the booth.

“Blondie there- “Yang”“ Coco turned and stared menacingly at Yang who corrected her for some seconds before turning back to Velvet and resuming her answer. “Knew about the initiation.”

“How could that be?” Velvet asked again, even more confused than she was before.

 “I’ll tell you later.” Coco said. “Now, since you guys already know about this initiation I advice you three to shut your traps and don’t ever tell this to anyone. You hear me. Or else I will make sure that you all will be silence and your bodies will never be ever found again.” Coco threatened as she glared at the three who gulped and nodded fiercely.

“Excuse me, is this Beacon’s dorm master’s booth?” a new familiar voice was heard as the room’s door opened.

“Yes it is.” Pyrrha said staring at the new comer. “Hello again.” She added.

“Oh. It’s Whitey.” Ruby said as an acknowledgement as Weiss Schnee walked in the booth.

“Oh! Not you again!” Weiss and Yang said the same time. Weiss was referring to Ruby while Yang was referring to her.

“Shh! Guys! Lower your voices down. You don’t want Coco to get even madder than she is.”Ruby hushed the two as she looked at Coco who was massaging her creased forehead and Velvet was trying to calm. There she was something that fascinates her but keep her mouth shut.

“Shouldn’t you be trying to enter Atlas dormitory?” Pyrrha asked the Weiss who was having a silent war with Yang.

“Why do you asked?” Weiss questioned.

“Well, I’ve heard your sister is in there. Why don’t you want to dorm with her?” Pyrrha questioned, remembering all the talks and gossips she heard about the older Schnee. “I mean she is pretty popular and well- known.”

“Hello? Have you ever heard what kind of dormitory Atlas is?” Weiss asked looking blankly at Pyrrha.

“Sorry but all I know is that Atlas is like a military school or something.”

“Exactly! It is like a military school. Military school and I do not really mix together -“

“Too rebellious to be bound by regulations eh?” Yang snickered earning a hard glare at the White- haired.

“And I want to create my own name in this school, not use my sister’s name to just do so.” Weiss said as she made her way to the desk to write her name.

“Wow! What a great woman you are Whitey!” Ruby grinned as she stared at the writing woman.

“Who do you think I am not to be a great woman? Unlike you I do have a class, brains and athletic abilities.” Weiss confidently stated.

“Hey that just over the boundaries now, Ice Princess!” Ruby exclaimed in frustration from hearing that she looks like someone who does not have athletics ability, class, and even intelligence.

“Overconfident much.” Yang whispered to Pyrrha who just looked at her with a side- glance.

“You do not call me Ice Princess! You dunce!”

“Oh right yes! You’re not Ice princess, you’re more preferably called Ice Queen Ms. I- Know- It- All!” Ruby exclaimed as she and Weiss started a stare showdown.

“Uh... I think Coco is at her limit.” Pyrrha muttered to Yang who gazed at a near to erupt Coco and a concerned looking Velvet.

“I don’t’ know everything, I just stated what I see and frankly I don’t see you as someone who should be in this university. You boarded a ship sailing to here without permission, aren’t you?”

“Just so you know. Mr. Ozpin himself was the one who invited me to attend here. How about you?”

“Oh! So how much did you pay him to give you permission to study here?”

“Hah! I do not have any kind of large money to give to Mr. Ozpin unlike you. Therefore, I want to redirect your question to yourself. How much did you pay Mr. Ozpin to give you permission to study here?”

“How dare you?!”

“Oh! How dare me? How dare me?! Oh! I dare Ms. Ice Queen! And the true question here is how dare you!”

“I do not use any of my family’s money to enter this university! I did it on my own with all the knowledge I gain.”

“With all due respect Ms. Weiss Schnee, all the knowledge that you gain is matched only by your poor attitude.”

“GET OUT!!!” A loud scream reverberated and all the occupants stared at the now erupted Coco. “I had enough of your childish banters! Out!! All of you out! Out or all of you will never be ever step in this dormitory.” The fuming short brown-haired woman harshly ordered.

After everyone excluding Velvet get out of the booth, Coco slammed the door shut in front of their faces. Staying outside, they can hear Velvet trying to calm the enraged beret wearer.

“Such Misfortune..” Ruby muttered.

“Ugh! This is your entire fault!” Weiss exclaimed pinning the guilt to Ruby who stared at her with a furious glare.

“Oh! Yeah! Pin the entire fault to me when in fact we are equally to blame!”  Ruby barked waving her hands around to trying to prove her point.

The door creaked and opened a little and they saw Velvet peeking. “Umm.. I you guys should stop the argument already or leave before Coco really kick you out of this dorm. So, can you have a little truce maybe?” She suggested, smiling awkwardly.

“Hmph!” Weiss droned as she twirled around and started leaving. “Truce? Yeah right, it will happen when that little girl started saying her sorry.”

“What the?!” Ruby muttered, grinding her teeth in frustration. She stared at wall next to the door and leaned forward. Her forehead meet the cold divider as she breath for emotional control while muttering. “Find a happy place. Find a happy place. Pretty Ponies, little babies and teeny tiny bunnies.”

“Uhh.. Sis.. You alright?” Yang asked as she and Pyrrha stared at the muttering girl.

“Do I look like I’m okay?!” Ruby groaned in irritation. “Thanks for the heads up Velvet; we don’t really want your girlfriend to erupt like that.” She said, sheepishly grinning at Velvet.

“No, it’s okay....”

“Well then, we’re leaving, see you later.” Three relatives left as Velvet continued to stare at their departing figures.

 “Although I really wanted to know how you knew that Coco is my girlfriend.” Velvet muttered to herself as she closed the door.

“They had a knack of knowing things don’t you think.” Coco said as she leaned at the desk full of papers with her arms folded on her chest. She adjusted her stunt a little before opening her arms, beckoning Velvet for a hug. 

Velvet settled at Coco’s hug as she asked “So is that why Yang know about the initiation?”

“I won’t risk telling anyone about all dormitories initiations. She thought of it herself.”  Coco grumbled as she tightened her embrace of Velvet.

“You’re touchy feely right now.” Velvet smiled, adjusting at the embrace to be face to face with Coco.

Coco scoffed. “Don’t be over- familiarize with it. Not going to do this in public considering you run away from me very often.” While kissing Velvet on forehead she thought of something. “Hey, the initiation is supposed to be this afternoon right?”

“Yes, why?”

“Can we make it tonight?” Coco grinned evilly.

“What are you planning?” Velvet asked in concerned as she stared at the looks Coco was giving out.

“Oh. Nothing... Nothing...”

* * *

 

=Somewhere at the Campus ground=

“What are we supposed to do now?” Ruby asked at she jogged to catches up at the fast- paced walking duo of Yang and Pyrrha.

“Don’t know. Me and Pyrrha were going to cafeteria to buy something to eat. What do you want us to buy for you?” The three stopped walking as Yang asked Ruby.

“Pyrrha and I.” Pyrrha corrected.

“Wait, you guys are leaving me here?”

“No.. We just want you to stay here for a while; we will be back before you know it.” Yang said.

 “You guys owe me a lot of cookies if you leave me here.”

“Okay. Cookies and milk then, come on Pyrrha!” Yang said as she and Pyrrha began to leave.

“They really left me behind.” Ruby said to herself. Sighing, she looked around for a seat. After a while, a blond guy came to her and asked. “Why are you alone?”

“I’m just waiting for my sister and cousin.” Ruby said staring at the guy. “Wait, aren’t you the guy that threw up on the ship?”

“The what now?”

“You are that vomit boy.”

“Hey! Motion sickness is a much common problem that people let on!”

“Ah.. Sorry, vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind.”

“Well, the name’s Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, roll off the tongue, ladies love it.” Jaune said, waving his hands to make it look true. He sat next to Ruby who laughed at his antics.

“Do they?” Ruby asked grinning ear to ear.

“Hmmm... I think they will. I really hope they will.” Jaune laughed before adding. “Hey, my mom always says tha- nevermind.”

“So, what dormitory are you entering?” After chuckling at Jaune’s expense, Ruby asked.

“I’m going to enter Beacon dorm.”

“Oh!  We will be dorm mates. Did you enlist yourself already?”

“Yeah I already did. The dorm master is rather intimidating while the co-master is so reserve and shy.”

“I think you got it the other way around. Dorm master Velvet is the shy one while co-master Coco is kind of the scary type.”

“You have got to be kidding me! Are you sure?”

“Yes I am very sure.”

* * *

 

=Meanwhile=

Yang stared in awe as she and Pyrrha entered the cafeteria through the large front door. The first thing that came to her mind was. “It was bigger than Signal’s cafeteria.”

The cafeteria is huge and by the looks, it can hold hundreds of students just like the university’s auditorium. There are doors every side and windows everywhere. Tables and chair were all line up in order with enough spaces for students to walk. Vending machines scattered to every sides. The cafeteria counter was at the end of the opposite sides and a line of students formed. Many freshmen seated either eating or talking with their colleague but it was not crowded.  

“Okay.. So, between us who’s going to buy wait on that line to buy food?” Pyrrha asked pointing at the line of students.

“I’m going to buy the drinks.” Yang immediately said leaving Pyrrha behind. After taking few steps away, she caught on the collar and drag back.

“Hey! We are doing this fair and square. I don’t want to be stuck there for hours.”

“Oh! Come on Pyrrs, its only for minutes. You won’t be stuck there for hours.”

“No. How about you do that?”

“Heck no!”

“See.. Then how about this?” Pyrrha fetched a coin on her pocket.

“What are you going to do with that a cent?”

“We are having a toss coin.”

“Okay, I’ll go for the back.”

“Then I’m front.”

Pyrrha tossed the coin up and waited for it to fall and stop moving. Anxiety was getting better of them as they waited for the coin to settle down on the floor.

‘Please make me win... Please make me win!” Yang thought as she gulped in nervousness.

“Oh! Come on let my side prevail. I don’t want to be stuck at that long line!” Pyrrha muttered busy fiddling her hands as she watched the coin on air.

The coin fall, bounced at the floor three times before spinning for quite a while. It settled down to its backside and the two entered a silent mode.

“Holy smokes! I win!! I win I win! Okay Pyrrha go buy me a Hotdog sandwich and cookies for Ruby! I’ll buy us drinks!” Yang laughed as she left Pyrrha on her own accord not before hearing a “You have got to be kidding me.” from the latter.

After buying their drinks, Yang looked at Pyrrha’s direction and saw that Pyrrha was looking bored and has not made any progress. “At least I’m not in her position.’ She thought while looking around, finding a spot to sit and wait.

Yang spotted a table used by a girl who was busy reading something. Making her way to the table to sit and to make friendly conversation, she coughed. “Hey, can I sit here with-“ Yang trailed off as the girl put down her book at stared at Yang. “-you.”

 “Sure, there’s no one sitting there anyway.” The girl said returning her gaze to her book.

Yang stared at the girl, gulped in nervousness. She knew her. She definitely knew her. She cannot forget those yellow- coloured eyes with a violet eye shadow, that black wavy hair and surely not that black bow lying on the top of it. This was her; this was the girl she always dreamt about.

“Why are you staring at me?” the girl asked, her gaze did not leave the book she was reading.

“Oh! I’m sorry.. I’m just thinking something.” Yang said smiling awkwardly as she sat. “So, what’s your name?”

The girl sighed before answer. “Blake.”

“Well Blake, I’m Yang. It is nice to meet you.” Yang greeted with a hand up for a handshake and Blake did not respond nor accepted Yang’s hand. ‘Right.’ Yang thought putting her hand back to her side. “Uh... I like your bow.” She added trying to start a conversation, which immediately finished by Blake just by saying. “Thanks.”

“Ah.. It goes well with... your clothes.”

“Right.”

Minutes of silence came with Yang squirming, not liking it at all, as she wait for Pyrrha and Blake continued to read her book, flipping the page from time to time. Yang, fed up by the silence, decided to break it by saying. “Nice day, don’t you think?”

“Yes.. It’s lovely, almost as lovely as this book.” Blake said as she looked at Yang. “that I will continue to read as soon as you leave.”

‘Yeah.. She is still a lost cause like my first dream about her.’ Yang thought sighing. ‘Why did I ever dream of this girl? No wait.. Why did I ever befriend with her in my dreams?’ She groaned quietly. ‘oh.. here comes the awkward silence again.’

“Yang!” Yang heard her name being yell. Thanking that she would not have another uncomfortable silence, Yang looked at Pyrrha who called her then side- glance at Blake who is still reading her book. “Let’s go! Ruby’s waiting.”

“Coming up!” Yang bellowed back. Turning back to Blake, she smiled and said. “Uhmm.. I have to go already. Nice meeting you though.”

“Huh uh..” Blake just hummed still engrossed at her book.

‘Okay.’ Yang thought wincingly as she left to join Pyrrha.

“Who was that?” Pyrrha asked looking at the table Yang came from as the latter join her.

“No one you need to know.” Yang muttered down casted.

“Wait, your looks, appeal and smooth talking does not work?” Pyrrha asked earning a grunt from Yang as a response. “Wow, what a girl. First one not to fall to your charms that is a record.”

“Shut up Pyrrha. I did not even do any smooth talking at all.”

“Sorry. I am just stating the fact.” Pyrrha chuckled. “So, what can you say about your little meeting.”

Yang sighed, stared at Blake before answering. “It was... such a misfortune.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there you have it, the second chapter of this story. Hope you still like where this story was going.
> 
> Again, sorry for all grammar mistakes and all.
> 
> Feel free to comment like what do you guys wanted to add or something.
> 
> Preview:
> 
> “Keep quiet you dunce.”
> 
> “Why do I feel like there’s something wrong with the pairings?”
> 
> “Yeah I feel sorry for myself too.”
> 
> “It’s morning! It’s Morning! It’s Morning!”
> 
> “We’re even needed to join clubs?”


End file.
